Just Lon Lon Milk
by Zid
Summary: A girl, yearning to meet the Picori even though she's twelve, meets a boy who may give her joy for the rest of her life... A Minish Cap MaLink. First ever.
1. A Quick Sight

**_A/N: Yep, the first. Yay, I feel so honored… Okay, not really… Like always, summary is in the profile._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

_**

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 1- A Quick Sight**

It's here. It's today. The Picori Festival. The festival celebrating the time when the doorway to the Picori world only opens once every one hundred year. And this is the 100th year. Hyrule Town is amassing its colorful decorations around the town, filled with events, games, people, things that are normally limited in such a place. The main event of the festival is a sword-fighting tournament, held in honor of the hero that shed light on Hyrule many long years ago. Everybody is going to do something, whether selling things from fresh produces to the most exotic of items, or just going around and enjoying the festival. Visitors from all around Hyrule will come to either see the famous ceremony, or participate in the tournament. The Picori Festival is to remember about the Picori, and their deeds to the humans to seal the darkness away long ago. The Picori Festival is to wait for that ancient door to open again. The Picori Festival is to able to see the Picori finally again.

But, to some people, the Picori Festival is a time to have fun.

And this is no exception to a redheaded girl that lives on a ranch nearby the town. Every year, she and her dad go to the festival to enjoy their time. It's always fun. She gets to take a break from her farm work. She gets to see the eye-pleasing sight of Hyrule Town decorated. She gets to play games and with other kids. She even likes to watch the swordsmen duel each other in the festival's tournament. It's a day she always waits for, from right now, to the time just after the last annual festival. And this festival is to be the best one, since it is the 100th festival since the Picori left for their world. The Picori are supposed to appear in the world of Hyrule. Again. Today. And only today. Bringing happiness to those they meet. And only to good little children. Children with a pure of heart. Even if some of the children are slow-witted or unfortunate, the Picori will appear only to them.

The farm girl can't wait.

She's twelve, and she's been a good girl ever since she can remember. She always wants to see tiny people of lore ever since she heard of them of younger age. Some other kids of her age told her to grow up and believe that there's no such thing as miniature imps that are about the size of their thumbs. Just a fairy tale, they said, to make kids themselves behave.

But still, the girl continues to believe, believe that such a legend exists. After all, if she believes, the Picori will come to her, and not to disbelievers. They will come, and that's what keeps her faith going.

But, whether or not they will come, the ranch calls for some work today. It won't stop the girl from going to the Picori Festival, but it will delay her for a time. Delay her long enough to miss the sword-fighting tournament, she realizes. Even the award ceremony afterwards. She's going to have to speed up her pace if she wants to get to the celebration faster. So, she quickly mills about the farm, a blur of a white, patterned dress and carmine hair against the cows' eyes outside.

After gathering water from a nearby pond, she picks up the filled bucket and starts rushing back into her house. Parting the tall grass in front of her, she almost didn't see the cow ahead and nearly tripped.

"Whoa, Heidi!" she exclaims. "Almost ran into you there, didn't I?"

Straightening herself, she is about to run to her house just meters away when she sights herself a blur outside the ranch's fences. She couldn't be sure, but she thinks she saw a person clothed in green and has free blonde hair. Now, she really couldn't be sure because of the green clothing. Either it was a blonde person in a bright green tunic, or maybe someone or something that has yellow on top has past through the green grass.

Shaking her head, the girl tells herself that such matter will eat her time for the festival. So, dismissing what she saw, she busts the house door open, and enters inside. She just needs to complete this last work, and then she'll be off.


	2. Turnaround

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

_**

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 2- Turnaround**

"Did you hear?" a man asks another. "I heard Princess Zelda got turned into stone!"

The other nods. "Yeah, by the victor of the sword-fighting tournament! A black-clothed man, by the name of Vaati!"

"He's a fancy, mysterious one," a third man said. "During the award ceremony, when he came to touch the sacred sword as victor, they saw Vaati take out most of the castle guards in just a number of hits!"

"They say he easily broke the mythical Picori Blade into two pieces!"

"He's a sorcerer! Nobody can do all this without magic!"

"The Princess tried to stop him with her own light magic, but he's too powerful!"

"And Vaati opened the Bound Chest, the box sealed by the Picori Blade. Before he disappeared, he said he's searching for the legendary light force, even though it's not inside the chest!"

"That's impossible! It's of Hylian lore! If it's not in the Bound Chest, it's nowhere to be found!"

"By the way Vaati's been dealing with things, he's too powerful to let impossible stop him from finding the magic!"

"He's dangerous! He must be stopped!"

"But, what about the evil Vaati let loose from the box! He released all of the creatures from long before! We have monsters all around us now!"

"Hyrule is in danger! We must evacuate!"

"Not yet! The mayor hasn't given an order!"

"What must we do?"

This is the talk of Hyrule Town as soon as the redheaded girl set foot into the place. Instead of the cheery, lively scene she's been expecting and hoping for, the town is in disorder. People are about loudly chatting about what has just happened. Apparently, the winner of this year's tournament, a Vaati, had disrupted the Picori Festival and cast a curse turning the famous Princess Zelda completely into stone. The Picori Blade is shattered into multiple pieces. The Bound Box is opened, releasing monsters a hundred years ago into the world.

That is the new problem. Ancient, dark creatures now roam the peaceful ground of Hyrule, and would have been crossing many people's paths if not the guards securing the entrances and patrolling the town. The girl just happened to arrive safely. But, there is the issue of getting back.

"Citizens of Hyrule!" a soldier somewhere calls out to the town. "Let there be a reminder that if anybody needs to go back to their homes outside of Hyrule Town, notify a nearby guard to accompany you!"

The redheaded girl is by herself surrounded by a few murmuring adults. Almost all of the spectators for this year's festival have gone home for safety from the monsters. There's barely anybody left, except for the guards, merchants, and sometimes a townsperson from a glance. With almost nothing to do, the girl ambulates around Hyrule Town, searching for at least one place of entertainment.

"Hey!" A guard stops her from entering North Hyrule Field. "No passing this point, little lady!"

"Um, if I may ask, mister… why?"

"The recent earthquake set off by those monsters has destroyed the steps up ahead. So, there's really no way to get up there. Also, the earthquake has affected some parts of the town, so you won't find them accessible now."

"… Really?"

"Yes. Now, please, if you would listen to my order."

The girl sighs and slowly turns around, walking back into the only part of town not rambled by the hardly noticeable earthquake. She has nothing to do. She keeps walking around, finding her interest waning with each step. As she heads down the steps to the lower portion of Hyrule Town, she notices at least one gaming stall still open.

"Well, hello!" the woman operating the stall greets her as she comes up. "Do you want to play?"

"Yes, miss," the girl replies. "What is this game?"

"A simple roulette game," she explains. "Just spin, and have a fortune to go with it. If you're lucky, you'll get a prize with the winning number!"

_That doesn't seem much of a risk. Not much of a risk to call a game, anyway,_ the girl thought. _But, if it's to keep me busy having some fun, I'll try._

Oh, it's risky.

The roulette disk for this game is a wheel, each of the possibility marked by a number, ranging all the way to 50. Used on the ground, a ball is needed to land a winning number.

"10 Rupees to play," the operator asks.

_Uh-oh. I only got 10 Rupees, and that's just for many other things, _the girl realizes. _But, seeing as there's nothing to do because of this problem of the festival…_

"Okay!" the woman exclaims after she receives the money. "Which number?"

"Um… 17," the girl picks from the top of her head.

"Number 17! Now, just grab and spin away!"

The girl does as she's told, and let the wheel rotate rapidly. The operator drops a small, wooden ball onto the wheel, letting it roll and toss the ball around. In time, the wheel slows down to a sluggish pace and then to a stop. The ball lands on…

"Number 17!" the woman shouts. "We got ourselves a winner!"

The operator picks up a red, edged-cut stone about the size of her hand and hands it to the redheaded girl.

"Here you go! Your prize! A red Kinstone piece!"

"Oh, thanks!" The girl takes the stone into her hands.

_Wow, my first Kinstone piece!_ the girl thought happily. _Oh, man, I never had one until now! And a rare red one! A RED one! Ha, I like to see them kids strut around with the common green pieces when I got a RED one!_

But, the question is, will her rare red Kinstone piece, popular as Kinstones may be, find its other half? After all, the chance of meeting another person with a red piece that has the **correct** edges is very slim. And hers happen to be a piece with rectangular edges, which is pretty much the rarest of them all (unless counting the legendary gold pieces, which still haven't been discovered…).

"And your fortunate!" The operator reveals an open, white box. "Pick one just for the fun of it!"

"Okay."

The girl reaches down into the opening and feels many small pieces of paper inside. Hoping to get a good reading, she closes her eyes and shuffles the papers around. Her hand finally makes a decision and pulls out a piece.

"Hmm…" she begins to read each word out loud. "'A meeting of very unlikely matter is today. Not too soon or too later, the half will meet your half, and joy shall ring on your life forever.'" She blinks. "What?"

"Oh, a good fortunate!" The operator smiles. "That is, if you know what it means."

"Um, what does it mean, miss?"

"Oh… you're too young to understand, then."

"Well, I get the 'meeting of very unlikely matter.' That plainly means what happened here to this festival. I met it with this problem, which is **very unlikely**."

"No…" The operator shakes her head. "That's not what it meant."

"So, what does it really mean, miss? That, and the half meeting my half and me being happy from there on out?"

"Later on, when what the fortune said happens, you'll understand it."

The girl leaves, now with her prize and this wandering thought.

'_A meeting of very unlikely matter is today. Not too soon or too later, the half will meet your half, and joy shall ring on your life forever'…_ The girl shrugs. _Ah, just a fortunate. Doesn't mean a thing, anyway. I shouldn't believe in that kind of stuff. Still… that fortune did spell out good things ahead. Maybe I should see where it leads me…_


	3. A Clear Again

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

_**

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 3- A Clear Again**

"No, yours doesn't fit, little lady," the man said.

The redheaded girl tries to find the person around Hyrule Town whose Kinstone piece can match with hers, but so far, none has one. The man she's trying to perform Kinstone Fusion with has a red stone, too, but the edges are wrong.

"Oh, well…" She puts away her Kinstone.

"Keep trying. You'll find that person who has your other half. Then, you can have that bit of joy when you do!"

_Hmm, maybe that's what the fortune meant._ She goes over these words as she walks around. _My half of the Kinstone piece fits with its half, and it brings happiness. But, that woman said it meant something else, something that I would soon find out later on. I wonder…_

The carpenters repaired the town at a very quick rate during the girl's wanderings. But, still, everything's still not done. Bored with nothing to do, she makes the final decision and starts to head home.

"Excuse me, mister," she interrupts a soldier near the east exit. "I'm heading home, and I was wondering if you would escort me there."

"Of course." The guard nods. "Where would your home be?"

"Just a little east of here. Shouldn't be far."

"Okay, now, just stay close and don't wander off."

The soldier leads ahead, exiting Hyrule Town, with the redheaded girl trailing behind. All she has for protection is him. But, are there really any monsters around Hyrule?

"Stand back, miss," the soldier orders some moments later. "We've got an Acro-Bandit there."

The girl spots a creature that looks like a badger poking its head out of the ground. It sees them, then digs back underground. A moment later, it comes out… with four of its friends on top. They tower over the soldier and the girl like a totem pole.

The soldier makes no hesitation as he charges in. He brings multiple swipes of his halberd at the tower, scoring a hit on each of the Acro-Bandits. They puff into thin air as soon as they receive a blow. The soldier takes a small breath, before moving forward again.

"Stay close, miss."

The girl blinks in amazement. She hasn't seen a monster before, much less see it dispatched by somebody. Since there're truly monsters about, she's going to have to stay on her toes if she wants to go home. Worse, she's going to have to deal with them when she delivers milk from now on.

"Ah, this must be your house, right, miss?" the soldier asks later on, pointing to her house.

"Oh, yes. Thanks very much, mister!"

"Now, I recommend that you stay off the roads unless you're with another person, or at least, you can defend yourself."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Good day, miss," the soldier said before leaving the girl.

The redheaded girl goes up past the fences to the house door. She sighs, letting the day rewind in her mind. She thought it was going to be a great day, one of the best days of her life. The Picori Festival, the 100th year since they last appeared, and seeing little people with her own eyes. But, it's all ruined because of this one person, Vaati. He turned the Princess into stone, broke the Picori Blade, released all these monsters, and is now searching for the light force.

_What a troublemaker…_

It seems like these days will never get any worse.

_Huh?_ The girl finds the doorknob unable to turn. _What?_

She tries the knob again, but it won't budge. She repeats again, but the knob won't listen to her hand. Finding it useless to continue, she bangs on the door.

"Dad!" she calls. "Dad! I'm home! I'm locked outside! Dad!"

She hears no response whatsoever, whether voice or footsteps.

_Great. Just great. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I find out Dad isn't home. He just locked up and left while I was gone! But, for Hyrule Town?_

The girl couldn't go back to the town; monsters infest the roadways.

_Even if the monsters aren't there, there could be the chance he went somewhere else. Man! Things just keep getting worse and worse!_

She is stuck here, locked outside her house. Yep, this is worse, all right. If only she remembered to bring her own house key…

_Dumb fortunate. Couldn't even squeeze in one good thing for the day…_

She steps off the cement underneath, then decides to sit next to the door to wait for her dad to come. She pulls her knees close to her chest. She couldn't do anything but wait. Wait for her dad to come.

The sky passes its colors with white clouds against the blue sky. It looks appealing to anybody looking up. The grass around are in a lush color of green, swaying with the wind. The air is nice; at least, the air is still fine. Small bugs begin to crawl on the girl's legs, then make its way up to her dress. She didn't care; in fact, she enjoys having such company. She eyes the little animals as they send tickling sensations whenever they move.

The only sound that drives the silence away is the breeze that blows through close to the ground. The girl lets it caress her hair gently. To accompany the wind, she softly sings a song. A song that eases life into a cheerful mood. A song that seems to reflect herself, whether or not she's in a smiling state, and her world of living on a ranch. She always feels good whenever she sings it.

Her mother taught her this song when she was little.

Life. Happy life. Always a happy life on the ranch. And then the Picori Festival. She remembers each festival every year before the 100th. Fun. Every year, fun, except this one.

And that's all. This… will be all the happiness and fun she will have in her life.

She's a farm girl. That's all. Just a farm girl. They don't live the life of princesses. They don't have the great level of entertainment like that of princesses. Farm girls just have simple joy of working on the ranch. They wait a year for a day of break and fun at the Picori Festival. Not like princesses, where they can do whatever they like anytime.

But, the redheaded farm girl. She doesn't take things for granted. She cherishes such times. Because she knows… these are the only things that will keep her happy throughout her life. She just enjoys life as it throws at her.

She's not a princess. She's a farm girl. She will never be as lucky as a princess. The redheaded farm girl will never be as lucky as Princess Zelda. She won't have joy that will ring on her life forever, like the fortune said. She knows that.

But, yet… she hopes. Just like she hopes a Picori will appear before her… she hopes that maybe the fortune will come true. A dream. That's all. Just a dream. Impossible to come true, but still hoping that the dream will. Even though it feels like it's broken the moment it was born, she hopes it will come true.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl's mind shakes violently to this voice. She realizes she's been sleeping. Opening her eyes slowly, she sees a pair of large, red boots closely in front of her feet. These boots cover kneeling legs that are covered by a bright green tunic. As her eyes guide her head up, she finds a boy, no older than she, dressed in this clothing. He wears a cone-shaped cap of the same color over his lively blonde hair, freely loose of restraints. It sails with the breeze just as it does with hers. Strange he is, looking like this. Not to mention familiar.

But, his face. His face is so… unique. He wears a face of small concern, for her, obviously. But, behind that, she thinks she can see, through his blue eyes, a person of courage and a thirst for adventure.

So… interesting. The girl has never seen such a person with that kind of desire. Never seen that kind of love. Compared to her down-to-earth and relaxed lifestyle, he contrasts so deeply.

Suddenly, a surge of something strange goes through her mind. She… would like to have that kind of desire, too. To be free and to explore whatever. To live life to its fullest. She would like to have more happiness in her life.

Another quick thought settles into the mental fold. It almost caught her off guard, and, if she did, she would have blushed. The green-clothed boy… This boy…

He's cute.

A sharp inhale is heard as she realizes she's been gazing deeply into the boy's eyes too long.

"Oh, uh…" Random words begin to jumble inside her head. "I… I-I'm fine."

The boy takes another hard glance at her face. "Are you sure?" he asks again.

The girl has to turn her head away just to keep his pretty face from sticking inside her mind any longer. "Uh… yeah… Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Huh?" The boy blinks. "Um, are you… sick or something? Because your face looked a little red before you turned around."

This makes the redness he pointed out go to a deeper shade.

"Uh… U-Uh… No… Like I said, I'm fine," the girl replies.

"Well, okay." The boy stands up. "So, why are you out here, then?"

"… Well…"

It takes a considerate amount of control to relieve her mind of the boy's nice appearance and stand up with the original color on her face. She shakes her head to confirm herself.

"I'm… locked out of my house," she explains.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, you see, I went to the Picori Festival pretty late, missing out on what just happened. Because the town's in disrepair, I got bored, and started to head home. Just to find, however, that my dad went somewhere else while I was away."

"Oh. That's pretty bad luck."

"Yep." She takes a deep breath before saying, "Honestly! I wonder where he went this time. I leave for just a few minutes, and he locks up the ranch and takes off!"

"Do you have your own key?"

"No… I… I forgot."

"Well, that's just bad."

"Yeah, I know. I… I can't go back to town. There're monsters all over the place."

"Yeah."

"… Say, how do you get around with all of them around?"

"Oh… Well…" The boy pulls out a fervidly white blade from a scabbard that seems to not reflect, but shine light. "I've got ways to defend myself."

"Ow…" The girl shields her eyes to block out the blindness. "That's bright."

"Really? Sorry about that." The boy sheathes his sword quickly.

"So, what, you're a swordsman, or something?"

"Swordsman…? I wouldn't call myself that, but I guess you could…"

"Did you fight in the festival's tournament?"

"Oh, no. I woke up too late and missed it. Besides, I wouldn't really like to participate."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm more of an adventure kind of person."

"Oh… okay."

"Hey, Link!" The boy's hat suddenly begins to speak and move. "What's with the sudden stop? I swear, if I wasn't such a heavy sleeper, we would have been in the ends of Hyrule now!"

The girl gasps, seeing the green hat come alive with a yellow beak and two eyes at the pointy end. "Who… What is that!"

"What?" The hat stares coldly at her. "I'm no animal!" the hat snarls. "I just happen to be a…"

The boy sighs. "You can tell her."

"Well, little redhead, I'm a Minish, or a Picori as you humans call us. I am Ezlo."

The girl blinks in confusion. "Um, aren't Picori… little… people?"

"Well, you see, about that…" the boy begins.

"A curse is placed over me by Vaati, changing me into this idiotic form," Ezlo finishes. "I shouldn't tell you any further than that, because it goes back a long way. Anyway… it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You look like a sweet girl, and pretty, if I must say."

A compliment… from a hat? "Um… thanks?" she returns.

"Well, hurry it up!" Ezlo snaps at the boy. "We have to go soon!" Ezlo's head then turns limp as he drifts back to sleep, or whatever he does.

The boy rolls his eyes. "Well, yes, anyway… I'm Link, like he said."

"Link? As in… Master Smith's grandson?"

"The very same."

"Wow. Is it true your grandfather is the best swordsmith in Hyrule?"

Another sigh. "Yes."

"Hee hee… Holy cow, I'm talking to the grandson of the great swordsmith!"

"Yes, how very lucky you are." Link simpers.

"Well… um, I'm Malon," she introduces herself. "Daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch here. Thanks for taking your time to come talk to me."

"So, this is the famous Lon Lon Ranch…" He quickly examines the rural scenery, taking an interest to the farm. "Oh, and that's okay. You look like you needed some company, that's all."

"So, are you… leaving anytime soon?"

"Yeah. I have to do some stuff. Over at Castor Wilds."

"Hmm? There? You mean the swamp?"

"Yeah. Gotta get me the Wind Element."

"Um, why?"

"To infuse it with the Picori Blade."

"… Again, why? I heard it's broken."

"Not really. The sword I showed you was the Picori Blade."

"… THAT was the Picori Blade?"

"Yeah. I just got it infused with the Earth and Fire Element."

"Okay…" Malon now gives him a skeptic look. "So, what, you're a hero running around, or something?"

"Yeah…"

"… Are you lying?"

"No…"

"So, you're trying to… save Hyrule?"

"Well, I'm actually trying to save Princess Zelda. Can't break her curse without the Picori Blade being completely recharged."

"And they asked you to do this?"

"Well… yes."

"I find this hard to believe."

"A lot of people do when I tell them. But, I'm telling the truth. I'm off to break the curse on Zelda."

"Just you? But… you're…"

"Young? Yes, me, a twelve-year old. But, the Minish won't appear to any adults, right?"

"Oh…"

"There, you see? That's what's going on with me right now. A little messed up."

Malon giggles. "You make it seem like carrying the world around on your shoulders."

"Well… yeah, I guess. So far, I wouldn't call it exciting. Being run down by a big Green Chuchu and having my tunic catch on fire doesn't really add up to fun, does it?"

"No. But it still does sound like an adventure."

Link sighs. "I got so much to do… I have to go soon."

"Oh… But… Link… If it's not too much trouble… if ya ever find Dad, tell him to come back home, okay?"

"Sure. Heh, after all, I got locked out of my own house once and it wasn't too fun. So… gotta go," he said as his body turns around.

"Bye, then, Link!" Malon waves as he goes. She suddenly shows a smile. "I'm grateful that you would do this for me! Thanks so much!"

"See you later!"

"Come back and visit, ya hear?"

"That's a guarantee!"

Soon, Link passes through the gate of Lon Lon Ranch, and then out of Malon's sight. She's left somehow a little light on her feet after that conversation. Light enough that now she wants to sing again. Her voice lets the same song fill the air, much louder now.

Her day went from bad to good all in a turn. As Malon watches the shadows of the trees move slowly against the sunrays, she figures that maybe the fortune isn't so biased as it seems.

A little joy has just lightened up her spirit.

And it came with a talking hat.


	4. On the Way

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

_**

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 4- On the Way**

"Well, this is just great," Link sighs. "I ran through a slimy swamp, got myself abused by pink mechanical robots, Armos, whatever… solved the stupid Wind Ruins dungeon, almost got squished by that Mazaal machine, and what do I get?"

"Nothing," Ezlo answers in the same tone.

In Link's room of his house, the two go over their recent travel through Castor Wilds. Despite all the tremendous effort to retrieve the Wind Element, they were stuck with nothing more than a bow, Mole Mitts, Ocarina of Wind, and a Heart Container.

Pity, no matter how valuable the 'consolation' prizes are.

"Yeah, that's right. NOTHING!" Link repeats loudly. "No Wind Element falling from the ceiling to pay off all my hard work!"

"Quit whining. I'm sure it's somewhere. The Wind People didn't just pack it up along with them and leave Hyrule."

"… Probably."

"Then, Link, my company, we are horribly in vain to do all this."

"I didn't say we were doomed to save my friend."

"Yes, and I was being sarcastic."

"Hopefully, you were."

"We now must make do with what we have and obtain the Water Element. It's in Lake Hylia, I believe."

"Well, we can't get there normally. The only way there is… is…"

Ezlo groans. "Must I repeat myself…? Check your Map! The Map! That's what it's there for!"

"All right, all right!" Link pulls it out, then studies it. "Looks like the only way there is… through Lon Lon Ranch."

"Is that so…?" A tiny glint sparkles from one of Ezlo's eyes. "I say we get there now!"

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"Rush? There's no rush. I'm a hat for one thing, and, judging from past experience, hats don't rush."

"Okay, whatever, but don't you think we should rest until tomorrow?"

"Oh, no. We can reach Lon Lon Ranch before sundown."

"Er, why do we want to go there now?"

"A head start. You do want to save Princess Zelda as soon as possible, right?"

"I'm not going to push myself just because it's going to save me a day."

"Okay, then…" Ezlo then adds in, "Weak boy."

"What? I'm not weak!"

"Well, you're complaining about going to the ranch tomorrow when **clearly** we can get there before night comes."

"What are you saying!" Link stands up in defiance to the comment. "You think I'm not strong enough to get there? Fine, let's see how it goes, then!"

Moving almost as fast as his Pegasus Boots, Link busts through the house door and heads onto the path towards Lon Lon Ranch. Ezlo almost flew off had it not that he expected Link to do such a thing and grabbed on.

"Whoa, slow down, boy!" his yelling voice reaches Link's ears. "And you said I was rushing!"

Completely stopping, Link gives an annoyed look at Ezlo. "NOW do you think I'm weak!"

"Why, no, boy. I never really meant that. But, now that we're on the road, let's just continue on."

Link, realizing this too, starts to tread through the Eastern Hills main road. A little above the horizon, he can see the chimney of Malon's house in the distance.

"So, Link…" Ezlo figures he should break the silence, "what are you going to do after all of this is over?"

"Well… I don't know. Just continue on with my life, I guess."

"You're twelve, are you not?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, the coming of age for humans…"

"The what?"

"Hmm… So, Link, I got something. Maybe when all of this is over, you should ask Malon out on a date."

Link suddenly halts. "… What?"

"Yes, yes. If it all goes well, maybe it could lead to such a thing for you two."

"Ezlo… what?" Link wildly stares up at him. "Why… Why would I… want to ask Malon out on a date?"

"Ho ho! Tell me what you think, Link."

"I… well… I… Malon is… nice… And… um… she's… she's… she's pretty, too… I guess." Link blushes for a second, then forces it to fade. "But, still, why would I want to ask Malon out?"

"She seems like the type of girl that would easily settle with you. Her life, your life. A match."

"Since when love is about matching?"

"Since it made the world go 'round."

"I don't believe in that. I don't want to love just because of sharing something important in common."

"Ah, you're a person that builds love on… friendship, right? I hardly see such people of that kind."

"Ezlo…" Link lays a hand on his countenance, "are you saying that Malon and I are going to be in love or something?"

"Now, when did I say that?"

"You were implying it. A **lot**."

"Ah, but do you think that I was going to say you two are going to be in love?"

"What? Now you're just confusing me."

"Ha ha ha… So, Link, do you like her?"

"Malon?"

"Does it sound like I'm talking about any other girl?"

"Well, you could be talking about Zelda…"

"Do you like her or not, boy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because… I'm very curious."

"**You** want to know if I like Malon or not?"

"Well, I have nothing to do while you're walking around except sleep."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Mmm! So, you DO like her!"

"And how do you know? How do you know I really don't like Malon?"

"I know this kind of stuff. In fact, they called me the 'love doctor' back in the Minish world."

"… WHAT…? First, you said you're a Minish… then a sage and a craftsman… then a swordsman, then… THIS?"

"Yes. I have many great titles, I'll have you know!"

"Too much, in this matter."

"So, you have a liking to that redhead, don't you?"

"… As a friend, that's all."

"Ah, keeping the truth to yourself then, eh? That's fine. I understand completely. If you ever need a help on love, you can always feel free to talk to me."

Link shakes his head with exaggerated sympathy as Ezlo goes back to sleep. There are some things in the world that he would rather not tread on.

--

"WHAT? Dad, you LOST your house key?" Malon gapes at her dad, a short, stocky man in blue overalls wearing a red shirt. He has a bushy mustache, and brown hair with a ponytail.

"I musta dropped it when I was runnin' away from those Octorocks!" he said as he continues scrambling through his pockets. "Now, we can't get in! The only other key we have is the spare one, and it's in the house!"

"Why didn't you hide it under a rock or something, Dad?"

"I didn't think we would be locked out of our house, so I never bothered!"

Malon's dad, seeing no other way, starts to tackle down the door. Unfortunately, the door didn't even groan under the pressure.

"Great…" Malon mutters. "Just great…" She gives another disappointing sigh. The bad things keep piling up on her. It's not the best day of her life; it's one of the worst. The Picori Festival is a wreck, and Malon and her dad are locked out of their house with the spare key inside. Worse, it's starting to become dusk as the sun begins to lower itself underneath the horizon. They're going to have to eat and sleep outside.

_Maybe I jinxed it,_ Malon figures. _I hoped too much of this day, and I probably cursed it into this._

But, at least one good thing came out of this. She met Link, who was considerably nice and friendly. He comforted Malon when things looked down earlier. Oh, what wouldn't she give just to have one more good thing like that…

Like an answer to her hope, Malon sees the outline of Link and his green clothes against the orange sunrays, coming up… towards her. Relieved and cheerful, she waves at him as he enters the ranch gates.

"Hey, Link! You came back!"

"Told you I would." Link flashes a smile when he reaches her.

"Eh? Who's this, Malon?" Malon's dad asks when he stopped to take a glance.

"Oh! Dad, this is Link! We met earlier today."

"Really? Where?"

"Right here. He kept me company for a while. He's a nice boy, Dad!" Malon then beams at Link. "Ain't that right, Link?"

"Well, yeah…" Link nervously replies.

"Is that so?" Malon's dad said. "Well, ya seem like you are, kid. It's a pleasure to meet ya, Link. Thanks for keepin' my daughter out of the lonesome."

"Uh, yeah… Yeah, sure."

"Well, now, I'm Talon, owner of this here fine ranch. But, this ain't no time for formal introductions. We got a problem here."

"Yes, I can clearly see."

"Link, Dad dropped his house key on his way back," Malon explains. "The only other key left is the spare key, and that's in the house."

"Is that so? That's quite the worst predicament I've seen you have all day."

"I know. The sun's going down, we're stuck outside, and I was thinking of selling Lon Lon Milk in town tomorrow. Just bad things happening to me. What a pain. Worst day of my life."

"Well, let me see what I can do…"

Link goes to the door, finding it locked. "Now, that was smart," he hears Ezlo's quiescence voice in his ear, ringing sarcasm. He takes an overall look of Malon's house. There are many ways he could enter inside scratching out the main door. But, all of the entries are either windows or the chimney above. He doesn't want to break the windows, and he certainly does not want to shove himself down a chimney. The only entrance left that is void of discomfort and indemnification is a small hole just right next to the door. Kneeling down, he finds the hole just large enough to let a Minish through. It's a viable entrance, but the problem is, is that there's no shrinking portals around. "Say, Malon…" Link stands up, looking at her, "are there any stumps or pots around here? Any with small holes?"

"… Well, there is a stump with one behind the house."

"Good enough." Link walks past her to the back. Finding the dead stump, he peers down into its hole, finding some mushrooms and a crest that circle around these fungi.

_Perfect._ Link proceeds to climb on top.

"Um, the stump's not high enough to reach the rooftop," Malon points out, in case Link wants to try the chimney route.

"I'm not heading for the roof."

"Then, what are you-"

"Ezlo! Wake up!"

"Mmm… Metch… Just another ten minutes…" Ezlo replies, still half-asleep.

"Ezlo!"

"What!" His head completely goes up, fully awoke. "Can't you see I was sleeping! By golly, I was having a good dream, too. Dreaming I had arms and legs again…"

"Eh-hem." Link tilts his head towards the stump.

"Stop moving around like that! It's making me feel sick! If there's a portal, just tell me!" Ezlo yells. "A hat doesn't get much respect around here…" he grumbles.

Malon lets out the second gasp of the day as she sees the stump underneath shoot sparks upward. Looking up, she finds Link's hair and his clothes fluttering around as if the stump is blowing up at them. Then, Ezlo begins to chant words of an unknown dialect, creating lit symbols in the air with each word he speak. They circle slowly around the standers of the stump, keeping themselves alive with Ezlo's voice. As he begins to jump and chant more excitingly, the symbols spin around faster, becoming a bluish-white blur. Link, while this is going on, struggles to keep Ezlo on his head while he does his magic.

Suddenly, their bodies shrink. As Malon watches with a gaping mouth, she sees the two turn into the size of a nut. Hovering in the air for a second, they fall into the hole of the hollow stump, safely landing on the mushrooms inside. Malon's eye follows them, trying to find Link and Ezlo in the portal.

"… Link?" she calls. "… Are you there?"

"Right here!" she hears his voice next to her feet.

Malon glances around the tall grass around the stump. Parting the blades with her hands, she finally finds Link waving a hand at her.

"Whoa." Malon's voice sounds like a booming rush of air to Link. "If you tell me you're a Picori, then I am going insane."

"Of course not. Ezlo here can shrink me down to the Minish's size with their portals scattered throughout Hyrule."

"Okay… You're gonna owe me an explanation later on, then… But, first, why did you shrink?"

"You got a hole next to your door. I'm thinking that maybe it leads inside the house. If it does, then I can get inside and find the spare key."

"Uh, slight problem here. Exactly **how** do you plan to get the key when you're this size?"

"… Oh, right…" Link couldn't believe he forgot about that factor. "Wait, do you have a pot inside? A pot over a green plant or something?"

"Well, we do have one… It's upside down, though, I don't know why. Dad did that, I think, to let the plant live."

"Great! Now, I just need to get inside and I'll get the key."

"Here, let me carry you."

Carry? Link is totally surprised when he feels Malon's hands coming between his feet and the ground to scoop him up. With a sudden change in his current altitude as he's lifted up, the boy in green feels very dizzy and lightheaded when Malon's hands stopped moving. He sways uncontrollably with the feeling of his breath being knocked out of him.

"Link, watch out!" Ezlo brings his voice through his dizziness. "You're about to fall over the edge!"

Link is too dazed to even command his feet to stop. He comes to the edge, then feels his body leaning over towards empty air. With one last step, his feet leave the hand and-

"I got ya, Link!" Malon's voice rumbles.

With swiftness, she lets Link fall onto her other hand. He hits it gently, feeling the rather soft, soothing skin underneath his body. With a small sigh, he lets himself relieve his body of his wooziness.

"Hey, you okay, Link?" Malon asks.

Standing up slowly, he gives himself a shake and nods his head.

"Yeah. It's just that I'm not used to going up and down like that pretty fast, especially at this size."

"Sorry!"

"Ow! Not so loud! You sound like thunder cracking!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She goes to a whisper. "I'm just not… used to talking to someone this **small**."

"Well, you shouldn't. Not a lot of people, even kids like us, can have a conversation like us. Maybe catch a Minish doing something, but rarely ever talk."

"Uh-huh… So, you're like the first mini person I've ever talked to in my life, then."

"Might as well."

"Hee hee." She takes a closer look at Link. "You look so cute being small."

"I'm what now?"

"Like a little grasshopper. A cute grasshopper."

Link blinks. "What?"

Suddenly, Malon pokes him in the stomach.

"OWWW!" Link yells in great pain. He grabs his stomach and doubles over.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

"Ow…" he cries with a stutter. "Ah… that really… hurts," he winces.

"I forgot you're little! I forgot things are like big to you!" Her face saddens. "I feel so bad hurting you."

"That's… okay," Link groans. "I… get that… a lot."

"Are you okay, Link? Do you need help or anything?"

"No… I'm good." Link then takes several deep breaths before shaking his head. "Just… put me next to the hole and I'll be on the way."

Carefully, she lays Link next to the little entrance. Going through the hole, Link finds himself in a room of what he guesses to be a combination of a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. Either that, or he's just in a very large room. Like Malon had mentioned, the upside-down pot is in there, right in front of him where he can't miss it. Strafing around the rim until he finds the exit hole, he enters, and, with a reversal chant by Ezlo, grows back into normal size.

_All right._ Link now takes a good look around the house. _Where would this key be?_

After a quick search, he finds it hidden in one of the main room's jars. He goes up to the house door and unlocks it.

"Hey, I got it open!" Link said as he greets Malon and Talon outside.

"By golly!" Talon lets his mouth drop. "I don't know how you did that… but I can't thank you enough!"

"Here's a way." Link shows the spare key. "Please don't lose your key next time."

"Haw haw! Now, that, I can do!" Talon said gratefully as he takes the key.

"Thanks very much, Link!" Malon gives another merry smile.

"Hey, it's no problem. Glad I could help."

"Well, it's best be heading home now, kid," Talon suggests. "Don't wanna keep ya away from home."

"Well, actually, sir…" Link interjects, "I was planning to head to Lake Hylia tomorrow. And I was kinda wondering if… I would stay here for the night. You know, so that I could get a head start tomorrow."

Talon gives a look of surprise, then puts on a thinking one. After a while, a smile gradually appears.

"Ah, why not?" Talon waves a hand. "It's a good idea, and you really helped us out. And it might be nice to have some extra company for tonight."

"Thank you, sir," Link returns with his own facial expression.

Talon nods, then enters his house, leaving Link and Malon outside.

"So, looks like I'm sleeping over here tonight, right, Malon?"

"Uh… yep. Yes, you are!" Malon replies nervously.

"So, where's the guest room?"

"Oh… we don't have one. It's just a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a milking room."

"Really? Aww… I guess I'll be sleeping in… um…"

"Not my room, of course!" she completes hastily before she realizes the error of saying it.

Link tilts his head slightly. "… Your room?"

"Uh…"

"Well, like you said, I wouldn't sleep in your room. It is, after all, **your** room."

"… Right!"

"But, where would I sleep?"

"Um, we could deal with that later…"


	5. A Little Repose

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

**_

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 5- A Little Repose**

"So, anyway, this Dark Nut pinned me to a corner, sword out and ready to strike. It looked like the end for me, right? But, I wasn't going to let it be so soon. Just when he gave away an opening for one second, I took a false swipe, and he let up his shield. Quickly, I rolled through his legs and finished him with a swing to his back. Just like that! He didn't know what hit him as soon as I took the advantage."

"Gosh, that's a mighty fine story you got there, Link," Talon comments. "Musta took you a lotta guts to just even fight that knight."

"Sure did." Link nods.

Throughout the evening, Link, sitting with Malon and Talon on the dining table, told one of his experiences of navigating his way through Castor Wilds. He has just finished part of his dinner, some cut vegetables and meat. He picks up the last food item: a very sweet brioche from the finest bakery in Hyrule, a shop owned by Wheaton and Pita.

"Hard to believe ya doin' all this just to save the Princess," Talon said.

"Well, sir…" Link pauses to consider to his words. "I've known Zelda since we were little… so I guess you can say I really care of what happens to her."

"Really…? What a true friend ya are, Link."

"But…" Malon interrupts, "you are friends… right?"

"Yeah… Sometimes, she does go out of her way to visit me." He laughs almost self-consciously, then permits himself a smile. "I keep telling her not to, but she… she's persistent, very persistent to spend some time with me. That's what I like about her; makes saving her all the more important."

"Oh… Well, so, how did you two meet?"

His voice hardly conceals his mirth while he elucidates, "Heh, that's a funny story, actually… I met Zelda… disguised as an ordinary girl in Hyrule Town seven years ago…"

"Why?"

"Well, the princess wanted to sneak out and be with… um, everyday people like us. I bumped into her while I was running an errand to the post office. We awkwardly got acquainted, and she told me how strict and rather… boring royal life is. I felt a little… sympathetic when I heard this, and so I just gave her the tour of the town, and ever since then we've known each other, doing this and that in Hyrule Town and at the castle. But most of the time, she's always leaving the castle to visit me."

"That's… That's nice. So, do you… have any… any feelings for her?" Malon asks subconsciously, then realizing the mistake of that.

"Malon," Talon cuts her off. "Now, that's enough. Leave Link alone with his private business."

"No, that's okay." Link smiles suddenly. "Somehow… I…"

"… You…?"

"I don't know. I always feel that… Zelda's… Zelda's just a friend… a close friend to me."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Nothing more, I guess… I… I really can't see me and Zelda going any farther… than that." A bobbling of words wrings around his mouth to explain without resorting to the dangers of apathy. "I don't know why, but… I can't see that. I mean, I feel very close to her… but somehow I can't go any farther. There's really no thought of me and her ever like that."

"Oh…" Malon slowly lets out with disappointment, but she couldn't help but notice a silent mixture of relief and sanguine.

"Hey, it's not like we have any feelings for each other…" Link lightens the overall mood.

"Is that so?"

His head droops a little to hide his countenance. "Well… maybe… occasionally she might… hold my hand or something… when we're alone or close… you know…" He could feel a little hot from this disclosure. Immediately, he gives his eye contact again, "but I never did have any of those **kinds** of feelings for her… I just see her as a friend. And she does, too, last time I check."

"Oh, okay… So, nothing really happened between you two…"

"Well…" Link starts to bite into his brioche, "there was this one time when- ARGRK!"

"What?"

"Link, you 'kay?" Talon stands up, leaning over to Link.

His mouth releases the pastry. "Ow…" He rubs his mouth. "I think I found one of the breads that have a special something…" He roughly pulls out a Kinstone Piece from the brioche. "Just a Kinstone Piece… Ow… I can't believe I bit that…"

Malon giggles. "Well, that's a stopper… So, what about that time with you and Zelda?"

"Oh, well, um… I remember… I remember the time when we stood on the balcony of Hyrule Castle once… somewhere at night… Zelda and I had… our hands together… while we looked down at the town's lights… Closest we've ever been together, I think… And it was just yesterday, too."

"Really? That's… pretty close, don't you think?"

"I don't know," Link answers as he finishes his brioche. "Like I said, I really didn't feel… any different… or closer to her, even with that… Somehow, it's just… weird… whenever I get that close to her… I appreciate it if we just stayed as friends… I mean, it might be safe for the both of us."

"Well… just… follow your heart… That's what Mom used to say back then…"

He sighs. "Right now… I want some sleep."

"Oh, right." Talon rises from his seat, stretching. "It's gettin' late, and I don't want ya tired tomorrow, else those bad things will get to ya." He chuckles a little. "So sorry, but I forgot to give ya a place to sleep in! We can't have ya sleepin' in the milkin' room, now, can we…? Well…" He turns towards Malon, "Malon, get some extra blankets, and a pillow if you can find one. Link, you're gonna hafta sleep in Malon's room, 'kay?"

_WHAT?_ Malon almost let her body unravel in protest to this order.

"In… Malon's room?" Link repeats with the same shock.

"I'm so sorry, son, but I really can't find a more comfortable place for ya to sleep in. You're just gonna make do in my daughter's room."

"But… But…" Malon sputters, "can't Link sleep in your room, Dad?"

"Can't. My heavy snorin' will keep Link up all night. I'm tryin' to give Link a good night sleep. You don't want him to go into danger all tired, now, do ya, Malon?"

"… Well, no, but…"

"It's fine. Just keep separate if ya hafta. Nothin' bad I'm settin' here. I just don't want Link to be all restless tomorrow."

"Oh, fine…"

Malon speeds off to search the house for the items. But, as soon as she is out of their sights, she slows down quickly, hoping to prolong the moments before she has to sleep.

"I can't believe this…" Malon mumbles nervously. "I can't believe Dad just… Link's going to sleep in my room… with **me**."

Whether this is a good thing the fortune has foretold, or now considerably the worst moment of her day, if not, her life, Malon doesn't really want to know. She mindlessly wanders around her house, finding herself in vain as she couldn't find any extra blankets. Now, she feels even more terrified.

_No blankets… NO BLANKETS! I… I'm gonna… have to… share… the bed… if Link is to get any warmth!_

It's not a good day, it's not a good day; it's a BAD day. Malon just wants to go back in time and change every little thing that led up to this moment. If not, an option appears of her running away from her house screaming like mad. Link… is going to have to sleep… with her.

"Oh, why me!" She whimpers silently to herself.

Soon, Link stands in her room, dumbfounded. "What? You couldn't find… any extra blankets?"

"I-I-I… I tried, really! There aren't any left!"

"W-Well, that's fine… I'll… I'll just sleep on the floor!" he hastily suggests.

"O-O-Okay!"

Malon jumps onto her bed, then takes off her boots. She flings the bed's blanket over herself just as her head hits the pillow. Nearby, she hears the sound of Link grunting as he tries to get comfortable on the floor.

"… Um, good night!" Malon said quickly.

"Y-Yeah, 'night, then."

"OW!" Ezlo, asleep during the whole evening, suddenly wakes up violently as Link slams him on the floor next to him. "I'M NOT A SIMPLE PIECE OF CLOTHING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT, BOY?"

"Sorry!"

"And why aren't we sleeping in a bed! They don't have a spare one or something?"

"No…"

"Oh… then, well, off to sleep, then…" Ezlo finishes with unlikely calmness, then quickly resumes his long rest.

Silence then dwells as it stays for the night. Malon, hearing nothing, takes a silent, deep breath, then turns over to look at a side. Her wall… Not much is decorated on it, but she has some things she valued greatly. Like that hanging picture she drew… All she had was a simple pencil. Not like the school kind, where she never goes all because of her ranch life. The pencil, in a drawer somewhere, has no eraser, so she constantly has to be careful when drawing. And the pencil has long since worn out most of its usefulness, being reduced to a size as small as a Minish. All the drawings she drew have failed, all because of the slightest mistake, an accidental marking.

But, Malon perfected one. And she spent a lot of time and effort just to make it so. Thus, it's the best picture she has ever made. The drawing shows her simply standing out in the field, some drawn grass and fences around her, an image of her house in the distance, cows all around. Somewhere in the background shows a horse galloping through. The whole picture isn't what she would call a masterpiece. But, it's her best. And so it hangs there on her wall. She loves it. One of her most cherished objects.

Then, there are some black and white pictographs of earlier years. One has her when she was six. It shows her laughing while milking a cow for the first time. Another reveals her dad crating Lon Lon Milk before heading off. The third one has her, Talon… and her mom. And, lastly, the fourth one has Malon laughing in it with her mom doing the same thing.

_Oh, Mom… I miss you… I wish you would come back…_

But, nothing. What joy is there? What happiness greets her? Nothing. Malon knows things aren't meant to be for her. She's just a farm girl, she keeps repeating, nothing more. No good fortune has come. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. It feels all the more beaten as she receives them. She's not meant to have happiness. She has to realize that and get it over with. No joy is ever going to ring on her life forever.

A sound of a shudder breaks Malon's train of thoughts. She turns over, finding Link shivering a little. All of a sudden, she feels guilty. Not sympathetic, but guilty. She couldn't find an extra blanket for Link. But, she doesn't want him to stay cold throughout the night. What could she do? Maybe… Maybe one thing. She sits up, bringing her legs over to the edge. She takes her blanket and softly walks over to Link. When she reaches him, she shakes his shoulder.

"Hey… Hey, Link, are you cold?" Malon whispers to him.

"Whew… yeah," Link replies, looking up at her.

"I thought as much… Here." She covers him in her blanket.

"No, I can't… take this." He brushes the cover away.

"Please, do." Malon puts it back. "You… look so cold. I… I can't just leave you like that… I don't need the blanket as much as you do."

"I… I…" Link starts, but her concerned face just takes over on him. A sigh of welfare answers along with, "Thanks… Malon."

"You welcome." She reveals a small smile.

Link turns his head away to snooze. Malon, seeing this, returns to her bed, but couldn't help feel that maybe she just made her day, and probably Link's. It's now not such a miserable day after all. She sure feels like it isn't. Of course, she's now less warm, but she's glad she gave up her blanket… to Link. And **that** provides her with more than enough warmth. And, well, Link… he feels much warmer, too. And like Malon, somehow, he feels it's not just the blanket, either.

Whatever this warmness is, it certainly is now chasing away the coldness, with the bad feelings dragging behind.


	6. Close Payment

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

**_

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 6- Close Payment**

"Is Malon home?"

"Ah, gosh, no, she ain't, Link." Talon shakes his head. "Malon's off at the town today sellin' milk."

"Oh… Well, thanks."

"She's always mighty lonely every time she's off sellin', so I think she'll be glad if ya talk to her while she's doin' business."

"She doesn't mind?"

"Heck no. She would enjoy havin' you around."

"Okay. Thanks, then, sir."

Short as he came, Link jumps the fence around Lon Lon Ranch and heads off to Hyrule Town. Today, after retrieving the Water Element with a hassle of another giant creature, a plain Octorock, Link feels the idea of sharing his tale with his new friend, Malon. Besides Ezlo (being there when it all happened) and Zelda (currently unavailable due to her stony condition), Malon is the only other close friend Link has. So, it's okay if he just wants to talk to her over things.

For Hyrule Town, however, today is different, Malon is sure of that. The town is fixed up, now including some new houses for new residents. The townspeople are a little more open, but still sometimes keep to themselves. This is due mostly to the fact that the King has issued an order to his soldiers to search for the 'light force' late yesterday. The talk of the town says that the noble ruler of Hyrule is not himself, acting very strange ever since he declared the order. The soldiers of Hyrule are now occupied not only defending the town, but to search for this magical power that no one has even seen before. Every few moments or so, Malon would see a soldier either pass her by with a weary face, or ask her if she's seen the light force. One of them had the willingness, however, to search her milk wagon and almost interrogated the poor girl if she's hiding the force or not. Malon may have been shaken by this, even though she convinced the soldier she really isn't the person to hide something powerful and disobey the King, but still keeps to her job. Standing next to her horse and wagon parked near the middle of the upper town, she rings a bell in her hand.

"Milk! Milk! Fresh milk straight from the old Lon Lon Ranch!" she shouts. "Come on, people! It's nutritious and delicious! Only 100 Rupees per bottle!" Too bad people are still sticking to their homes, leaving her with one or two customers every once in a while.

"I'll take one," a voice behind her asks.

"Okay!" She's satisfied that at least one customer would buy a bottle's worth. She turns around. "That will be 100- Link!"

"Hey." Link puts on his usual smile as soon as she recognizes him.

Oddly, Malon finds herself a little light now that Link is here. "Are you… Are you done finding the Water Element already?"

"Yep." Even though he had to search for three library books and a pair of flippers to even reach the Temple of Droplets where the sacred artifact is located.

"So, that leaves you… one more, right?"

"The Wind Element. Though, I have no clue where…"

"You'll find it. I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks. So, are you going to sell me milk or what?"

"Oh, right!" She chuckles nervously, then walks over to the back of the wagon. "Okay, hand me your bottle…"

Link scrambles around his traveling pack. "Oh, wait. I forgot to empty mine." He pulls out a bottle with yellow light as its content.

"Is that… a Picolyte?" She remembers seeing one earlier today.

"A yellow one. Makes it easier to find some Rupees."

"Oh?"

"Costs 200 Rupees. But, I need an empty bottle, so…"

She then realizes what he is going to do. "Wait! Link, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to let this expensive Picolyte go to waste just to buy-"

"Hey, it's my Picolyte, right? I can manage without it. I'll just… have to search harder."

"But, Link… You…"

By then, Link already uncapped the bottle and begins to gulp down the light. Malon slowly watches the yellow orb disappear through the bottle's rim.

"Too late," he said after he finishes the content. "It's gone. Oooh, tingly…" He shudders as the Picolyte begins to work its magic. Link suddenly feels his luck going high. He feels he could be the richest person in the world. But, it's going to fade, sooner or later.

"Link… I… I… I don't know what to say…" Malon never had anyone sacrifice such a thing for her.

"Well, maybe you could just hurry it up and fill this bottle?" He extends the container.

Malon couldn't help but smile. "Sure." She takes it and pours Lon Lon Milk from the giant container into the bottle. "Here you go."

"So, is this all you sell? Lon Lon Milk?" he asks as he takes back the bottle.

"Yep. Just Lon Lon Milk."

"Is it as creamy and sweet as I heard it is?"

Malon nods. "Oh, yeah. It's the best there is."

Link brings the bottle to his lips and down some of the milk into his mouth. The warm, luscious taste softly touches his tongue and fills his stomach nicely when he swallows the liquid.

"Oh, that tastes so good!" he exclaims. "Mmm! Aw, I want to drink this all, but I better save it…" He caps the half-drunken bottle. He then pulls out his wallet. "Okay, what was it? 100?"

"Oh, Link, you don't have to pay me…"

"Nonsense. I can't just let you give me this milk for free."

"No, Link, I… I mean, you're… you're my… you're my friend… and you… you just drank away your Picolyte… I can't take-"

"Here, 100 Rupees." Link takes Malon's hands and places the amount on them.

"Link, please, I really can't-"

"You need it." He pushes the hands back to Malon. "Okay? I can scrap up more Rupees if I need to."

"No, I can't accept this." She tries to push back.

"C'mon… Money doesn't matter much to me." He returns the hands, then closes them. "It's the things that make us happy that counts. Take it. As a friend, okay?" He looks deeply into her eyes.

"I… I…" Malon now feels enclosed in an embrace for some reason. The way Link stares into her eyes and holds her hands warms her spirit as each second passes. She starts to feel a little hot from this, and is certain her face is heating up. Soon, acceptance flows over her, and Malon lets another smile take hold. "Sure, then. As a friend." She tightens her grip around the money.

"Thanks." Link steps back, then turns towards the stairway to Hyrule Castle. "I'm going to the castle, to the elemental sanctuary, so that I can power up the Picori Blade, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Link!" Even though she doesn't know **how** Link is going to get inside with all the guards at every corner.

"Later, Malon!"

As Link disappears beyond the steps, Malon feels a little woozy. She almost collapsed, but manages to stand firm. She helps herself to a giggle as she dumps the money into a large box in the wagon. Giggling not to a recent sale, but to the way a certain friend of hers showed care for her.

"He sure is nice… isn't he, Epona?" Malon asks her horse.

Bray-hey-hey! (Care for me! I have to drag this heavy wagon everyday! It hurts! It hurts!)

"Hey, miss!" a woman's voice calls from behind. "I'd like to buy some Lon Lon Milk, please!"

"Coming right up!"

On his way to Hyrule Castle, Link stops for a moment to savor the taste still left over in his mouth. "Mmm… That was some good milk…"

"Lost 300 Rupees…" Ezlo suddenly parades in, "but, for her sake, I guess."

"Maybe." Link glances up at his hat.

"Now, if it wasn't, I would say you're the dumbest boy I've ever seen, and would have started pecking you until you whimper."

Link blinks. "Right…"

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Well, I've seen what you can d- OUCH!" Ezlo pecks Link in the face. "OW! Stop it! OW! Stop! OW! OW! AH! Somebody help me! A hat is pecki- OW!"

"That'll show you what a hat can do…"


	7. Belief Next Door

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

_**

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 7- Belief Next Door**

_He's going to come today… He's going to come… right?_

Lately, it's all Malon has been thinking of. Link. Link all the time. It's obsessive, she realizes, but she just can't rid herself of it. Yesterday, the green-clothed boy came back in the evening, saying he took a trip to the Royal Valley to visit the grave of an old king of Hyrule. It was a sudden shock when Malon became aware of the fact that she was worried for him when he explained his trip. Why was that, she wonders. Link came back unharmed, so what was there to worry? Maybe because he footed his way through a dark, dead section of Hyrule? Where there were real ghosts and a spooky maze? And… pushing open graves and entering them? No, it's not that. Maybe because Malon is worried that if Link didn't make it, he would never come back. To her. Maybe that's why. Now she's always hoping that he will come back.

_He's going to come… He is… I hope._ It's a new day, and Malon could not think of anything else. Even while she's milking one of the cows, she could think of nothing more than Link coming today… and spending time with her.

"Yello…"

Malon almost jumped from her stool when she heard this squeak. She quickly looks around the room, seeing if there's a monster outside. Finding nothing of the sort, she slowly takes a second scan of the room. With nothing unusual, she carefully sets back to milking the calm cow.

"Hie…?"

"Who's there!" Malon shouts.

"Ap?"

She scrutinizes the room again, making sure of her surrounding. The windows are clear, her dad isn't here, who is off to some business, and the doors is locked.

_So, who, or what is making that sound?_

"N'yall!" It comes from below.

"Huh?" Malon casts her view down, then gasps. A little creature dressed in green clothes with a feather tail and wearing a red, cone-shaped hat is peering up at her. It stands next to a jar far to the corner of the milking room. "A… A… Picori! You do exist!" She quickly hops off her stool and dashes towards the jar. The Minish, seeing this as a threat, runs off behind the object. "No, don't go!" Malon cries when she reaches the container. "I won't hurt you! I… I've been a good girl!" She kneels down, waiting and hoping for the little imp to come out. "No… please, I… I waited so long… just to meet one…"

Soon, the same Minish peeps out its head from around the jar, checking for safety. Seeing Malon with her sanguine face, it takes a step out, keeping a keen eye on the giant girl.

"Oh… A Picori… I… I knew you existed… I kept on believing… and here you are!"

"Ay!" The Minish shrinks back in pain.

_Oh, dumb, dumb Malon! I have to lower my voice when talking to people 100 times smaller than me._

"I'm sorry…" Malon diminishes her voice to a low whisper. "Is that better?"

"Puyo?" The Minish has an expression of confusion at these words. "Pico. Piro tico. Pikori?"

"What?"

"Ripiko…" The imp shakes its head.

"Yo. Ripi pito?" another voice nearby speaks.

The visible Minish turns to the jar. "Ro… Riti coco pitori. Pi." It gestures with its hand to come forward. In response, two more Minish dressed in the same clothing and hats steadily leave the jar and join their brave friend.

"Ri pico ki?"

"Picoki ripi. Cico ri."

One of the two that accompanied the party glances at the redheaded human. "Coti to…"

"Piri." The first of the three nods.

"Ririco?" the second seems to ask Malon.

"Um… I'm sorry. I don't know your language…"

"Copiri…" The second Minish nods slowly, then asks its two friends, "Hey, totiko copi toko ko?"

"Ci." The third Minish shakes its head.

"Bau…" The second Minish droops in disappointment.

"Piro…"

Malon feels helpless, not to mention desponded. None of the three can understand her, and vice versa. She sighs, but the Minish yell with annoyance at her, reminding Malon that a sigh to her is like a gust to them. A sudden knock on the front door abruptly draws all four of their attention, followed by more knocks.

"Talon? Malon?" Link's voice is heard a few moments later through the wooden door. "Is anybody home?"

"Oh, Link!" Malon again feels light, knowing he's here to visit her. "I'll be there in a moment!" She turns to the three Minish on the floor. "Don't… um, go, okay? You know…" She taps her finger slightly on the floor.

The leader of the three nods in an attempted acknowledgement. With this assent, Malon heads out of the milking room and opens the door for Link.

"Hiya, Link!" She puts on her brightest smile when the door reveals the boy in green before her.

"Hey. I was just wondering if I could come by before I get on with the journey…" He promptly notices the occupation of a thought through her eyes. "Are you busy?"

"Well… Um… There's… Okay, well, I was milking a while ago, and… and… Link, I found some Picori that were watching me!"

"Really? Picori? Here, right now?"

"Yeah! I'm… trying to talk to them, but… I can't understand them."

"Where are they?"

"Over here…"

Malon leads him to the three small people, who were playing around with a strand of hay. One of them hops on top of the strand and tries to move by running. The Minish falls off, inciting the other two to laugh.

"See?" She points at them. "Picori!"

"Wow." Link kneels down next to them. "Picori… These three must live in your house, or somewhere nearby."

"Live… in my house?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell ya before? They live everywhere."

The two Minish before hides behind the leading one, causing a tremble in the three.

"Toki coki," Link said in the Minish dialect. He offers his hand out. "Kico potiti pi."

"Ri?" The leader tilts its head. "Roripi toko?"

"Ro."

"Coki roki!"

"Coki roki…!" The two behind the leader tread forward, having a look of surprise and admiration.

"Roti." Link closes his eyes and smiles. He gives a nod, which sends the three Minish into a gleeful fit. They laugh and jump around, and one of them climbs on Link's hand. He slowly brings the little creature close to his face.

"Link… you… you can speak their language?" Malon asks.

"Yeah… All you need is a Jabber Nut."

"… Jabber Nut?"

"Instantly makes you understand their language and talk to them. Too bad I don't have one on me now…" Link turns to the Minish. "Totiko coki toko?"

"Ci," it answers.

"The Minish here don't have one either. That's a bummer…"

"Oh… well, that's okay."

"Tiko ki kiko to?"

"Ro. Pokiki ko?"

"Um, Malon, do you mind having these three live in your house?"

"Oh, no, not at all! I would love it if they live here. They're… not going to do anything bad, right?"

"Heh, no, the Minish are actually good. Sometimes, when you're not noticing, they help out secretly. And I'm sure these guys would be more than helpful now that you know they live here. They're a good bunch." Link turns to the Minish and gives a grin. "Roti kicoti poro."

The Minish on Link's hand and below on the floor cheer and begin to jump happily again. With that, Link lowers the Minish back with its friends.

"Oh, wait! I should give them something… for a present." Malon leaves the milking room for the main one. Scouring it, the redhead comes up with nothing. Her next option is dashing to her room and going through her drawer. After a moment, Malon catches the present with her eye, then grabs it and heads back for the milking room.

"Poci cikoto ripi pori?"

"Oh, uh…" Link's audible voice from the milking room pauses, "kiti poti… ti kitopo! Heh heh."

The laughter of Link and the Minish reaches Malon as she enters the room. "Hey, what're y'all laughing about?" she asks.

"The brioche incident. You know, I bit the Kinstone Piece inside?"

"Oh!" she giggles. "I see! Clearly obvious."

"So, did you find that present?"

"Yeah!" Malon reveals a fleeced glove. "A glove! To snuggle up in when it's cold." She kneels down and places the garment among the Minish. They look up in baffled surprise, but leap in elation when Malon assures them with a smile.

"Poko ticori ti poti!" the leader shouts. "Hee hee! Kopo ropico coki ki torito. Ri toto ritopo, ti kopoto kitiri toci!"

"What did they say?"

"They're very thankful," Link interprets. "Very. You're a generous person to do this. They like you, even if you and they can't understand each other."

"Aw, they're sweet. I like them, too!"

"Pikico ti toripo ripoci?" one of the Minish asks Link.

He almost turned red. "… Huh? Uh… Ci, ci! Ti toti… ripo kocico… kocico, ro… riki!" he answers nervously and chuckles in the same manner.

"What did they ask?"

"Nothing. Nothing. That's all."

"C'mon, I wanna know!"

"No, no. It's… personal."

"What's so personal, then?"

Link couldn't reply. Seeing this, the Minish giggle.

"Topico pico cori ri," the leader said. He lets a smirk appear. "To, ripo porico. Tiri po! Po!"

"Po!" the three of them repeats before dragging the glove off to their home behind the jars.

"Po…" Link returns almost rattled and discountenanced before they disappear.

"Link, what did they say?" Malon inquires him afterwards.

"Nothing."

"Then, why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's personal."

"But, you're my friend. You can-"

"No."

"But, Link…"

"Sorry, Malon, but no. It's… private, okay?"

"But…" Swiftly, she takes on a change of mind. Link cares for her feelings, and it isn't right if she requites him back by prying into his personal business. "Okay, then… If you don't feel comfortable… okay."

"Thanks. I… If it wasn't so personal, I would tell you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, now…" Link stands up and stretches, "I hate to be a bother… but I haven't had breakfast. I was… well, in a rush to… visit you, so I…"

She halts him with a smile. "Say no more. You like scrambled Cucco eggs and blueberry pancakes?"


	8. Reliance of Thriving Connotations

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap.

* * *

**_

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 8- Reliance of Thriving Connotations**

"Thanks so much! Remember, Lon Lon Milk is the best in all Hyrule!" Malon thanks her already leaving customer.

It's still the same everyday. Malon is lucky if she even gets three people to buy milk each day. It's not going so well, and the ranch is suffering noticeably. If something about these monsters is not to be done soon, she and Talon will be unable to support themselves. But, what can she do? She can do nothing but watch as she slowly edges her way to poverty.

The prospect is frightful. With little money, they'll go hungry before the end of the season. Unless she and her dad could go into subsistence farming, the thought of an empty stomach will soon become a constant badger. Malon begins to think of ways around the ominous forethought. The two of them could teach themselves a new type of labor. But there is still the issue of what'll become of them while they learn. They still wouldn't be able to scrap up a Rupee while they try to figure out the basis of how to cultivate crops.

_No… It's not fair… It's not fair!_ Malon groans, nearly stomping the ground with her foot. _Why did this have to happen? Why did Dad and I do to deserve this? If it wasn't for that stupid jerk, Vaati…_

She then ponders of who would be able to take care of them if they can't take care of themselves. As far as Malon knows, she has no currently existing relatives other than Talon. For people of no relation, there are good Hylians in the town, but she doubts anyone of them would show a season's worth of hospitality. A welcome from the Royal Family is out of the question, as nobody of the high class personally knows about them.

Malon sighs sadly, willing herself to give up hope and await the dim future. The present is terrible, and the time ahead is worsening. Happiness is but a choking flower in an arid patch of soil. And she is but a cloud that could not produce rain, not on her fault but simply because something else is not allowing her. Malon can't do a thing, and she's receiving the wrong end of the pitchfork for no reason. The feeling is so overwhelming that she bursts into a quiet weep, burying her head against Epona's back. She continues, for she knows nothing could be done, so to her there's no point in holding back.

Chirp.

It's all over for her.

Chirp.

She can't do a thing.

Chirp.

And nobody else would, either.

Chirp.

The end of her happiness, kept so close, but can be easily taken away by this.

Chirp.

"What is that…?" Malon raises her head to identity the constant noise. The chirping repeats itself, homing its source under the milk wagon. She glances underneath to find a grasshopper that seems to be talking to a Minish.

"Piko roco tokico," the Minish, garbed in blue instead of green, answers. The grasshopper responds with a set of patterned chirps, which sends laughter from the Minish. Shaking its head in content, the Minish walks off with a wave. "Ro, toci tototi pi tici! Po!" More chirping signifies the grasshopper's farewell for the Minish, and soon, one disappears behind the nearby lawn behind a new house while the other crosses the wide pavement of a minor street.

_Aw, how cute,_ Malon thought as she sees them off. _A Picori talking to a grasshopper… A grasshopper… Link…_

In spite of all the tragedy that is to befall on Malon, Link seems to be the only wonderful thing that came to her in the degrading days. In the depths of abjectness of the past, he fills her with new hope for the future and love for the things she has. She takes on a little blush, hanging onto an assumption that soon Link would appear and lead her away from this disaster, and everybody else's.

_Maybe he will. He is a hero, after all._

A hero. To Malon, a hero is somebody who will bring comfort to the people of distress and suffering. Bring an end to their misery, that's what a hero does. She needs one right now, even if it's to simply make sure she and her dad would stay in welfare in their ranch. Whether it is Link or somebody else, she needs one desperately.

_Or just someplace to live in while we get back on our feet._ An idea suddenly perks up, one that again arouses the comfortable feeling of being the weight of a feather. _Maybe… Maybe Link… Maybe he would… help me again… Yeah… He would surely let me live with him while me and Dad try to work things out again…_

Malon could rely on Link to help her out in this need. But, whether or not it would be fair to him hastily follows and then doubt lingers behind. She didn't want to ask too much of the boy, yet she has very little to choose from if she doesn't. Maybe she could repay him one day. It seems perfect, but something warm keeps uttering to her that Link is the type of person who doesn't mind giving her a roof to stay under without reimbursement. From what she knows from him, Link seems to be rather humble in his actions and thoughts, especially when it comes to restoring the Picori Blade and saving Zelda. This is more evident as she recalls that everything he's ever done for her is also not of pretentious. Link seems to do everything for the sake of keeping people's requests or by giving a hand in need. His own happiness, Malon realizes, is making other people happy.

_He gives them joy… Link… You just rather give everybody joy than keeping it to yourself… Oh, Link…_

"Link, I… I…" Malon mouths the words in practice. "I think… you're a… nice boy… I mean…" She giggles to herself. "Gee, even by myself, I still managed to mess up what I want to say." Abruptly, another thought occurs, much more powerful than the last one. So heavy is the cogitation that Malon gasps at the words it brings. She reconsiders saying them, but lets them out to feel their effect. "Link… I… I lo… I love you." It takes a good toll on her emotions, but Malon retaliates with reasons why it's silly to say such a thing.

_It's too wrong. I'm not that close to him… am I? I only knew him for several days, but… I feel so close to Link… like I've been with him for a year. Why is that? Maybe because he's the only boy I've seen around that is my age? Maybe because… he's so… pretty? Or maybe because… being around him… makes me… happy? What am I, a desperate girl? I shouldn't be thinking of this. He's… just a friend… who just happens to care… That's all…_

"Link… I love you," she repeats to wear off the influence, but it didn't lose its value. A little frightened at the thought of saying it again in the meaningful manner, Malon quickly uses different tones to drive away thoughts of romance. "Link, I, um, love you. Link, I love ya."

_Practice… Just practice… It's only practice saying 'I love you.' Only practice so that it's easier when I fall in love with somebody… Only using Link's name as a model… Only as a model, Malon, that's all. Nothing to worry about…_

"I love you, Link… Um… Link, after all we've been through together, I think… I love you… Hey, uh, Link, just want you to know… um, I love you… You love me, Link? Hey, what a funny coincidence! I love you, too! Link, have I ever told you I love you? Link, do you love me, too? Really…? Link… do you… do you… love me…"

_No! It's only practice! What are you doing? You don't want to say, 'Link, do you love me, too?' like that! What would happen if Link just happened to hear you, huh?_

Malon sighs again, definitely with the thought of dropping the supposed practicing act. It's discomforting and almost disturbing that her heart skips around every time she means what she was saying earlier. Again, she bombards herself with reasons to deviate herself from going beyond.

_I don't love Link…_

_Just because he's cute…_

_Just because he's my age…_

_Just because we're twelve…_

_Just because he helps people…_

_Just because he's my close friend…_

_Just because I… I… I care… I care for him… and he… he cares for me…_

_I… I… I don't… lo… lo… lov…_

Malon can't bring herself to repeat the last statement. Each try becomes more difficult, for they now mean much more after her description of their relationship. She tries not to love the boy in green, but she can't persuade herself to commit to the choice. The caliber of the equivocation keeps Malon in disputing pondering until a voice strikes a dim but familiar note in her memory.

"Link, I know this may not be a great time for it, but…" Ezlo's aged but sharp voice enters softly into the air, "I wanted to say thanks for everything you've done. I'm very grateful for-"

"Okay, you're freaking me out, Ezlo," the voice of Link interrupts with a startle. "You, being nice? Out of the blue, before we're going to break Zelda's curse, you decided to say you're **grateful**?"

"What? Oh, for the love of…! Fine, then! Forget I said anything!" Ezlo retorts. "I tried to be nice once, and **this** is what I get…" he mumbles aloud.

Malon shakes her head, disbelief coursing through her. Seconds ago, there was a bare patch of ground with a strange marking on it, with no more on it. A grave of a sort to a small structure. Now Link and Ezlo are standing on top of it after the debate of the hat's unusual but acute turn to an appreciative mood.

"Link…? Ezlo?"

"Ah, greetings, miss Malon!" Ezlo addresses after Link ambulated over to the wagon. "I take it by your expression that you have no idea how we got here, do you?"

"Oh, no."

"Elucidate, my dear boy."

"Well, how to explain it…?" Link cogitates for a moment. "Ocarina of Wind." He discloses the blue instrument in front of Malon. "It can summon the ancient bird of the Wind People, Zeffa. The bird can carry me anywhere in Hyrule and drop me only at Wind Crests, like the one behind me."

"I… I see," Malon said. "You and your interesting… inventory."

"That's little to say to all the things I have."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. How about a demonstration?" He stashes the ocarina away and pulls out a goldenrod cane, made of wood unfamiliar to Malon. "The Cane of Pacci. Handy little item. It can flip things upside down. Kind of like this." Link swings the rod forward, causing the curved end to excite sparks. A split second later, a separate beam shoots out, slowly weaving through the air. Much to their horror, the sparkling beam's direction aims itself at one of the giant jugs of milk in Malon's wagon. As soon as the beam makes contact on the glass surface, the huge jar propels itself upward, then flips around in midair. Quickly, Malon and Link dive towards the wagon and, with effort, catch the milk jug before it lands the wrong way.

"Link, you dimwitted boy, you almost caused this jug to break!" Ezlo snaps. "I'm fine with you breaking signs with that cane, but not this!"

"Sorry! Sorry, Malon," Link apologizes as he and Malon carefully set the jug back to its original position.

"That's okay… To tell you the truth, it was kinda fun."

"Fun? This…? Define your term of 'fun.'"

"Well…" A smile envelops her face, "selling milk all day doesn't exactly leave room for fun, does it?"

"Heh, I'll take your word for it."

As Malon realigns the jug, the Rupee box comes into view, and soon, she recounts the payment she received. Only one person brought milk, and she can clearly see the reliance crumbling on that customer. The dreaded future phases in like a haunting soon after, in the form of her and Talon hunger-stricken inside a decaying building that is called home.

"Malon?" Link's voice ardently pulls her away quickly from the gloomy phantasm. "Is everything all right?"

The downcast redhead gives a worried look to him, then stutters, "Link… I'm… I… Link, if… if I was in need, and I'm out of hope… would you… give me a hand?"

"… Need? Like… what?"

"Um… like if… I didn't have enough money… and I can't do anything about it."

"Money…? Well, of course, I'll lend a hand," he answers. "Malon, is this about how Lon Lon Ranch's business is going?"

"Well… yes." Malon's voice suddenly breaks, accompanied by the concealment of her face by her hands. "Link, I can't… I can't do anything! Nobody… Nobody's buying milk anymore! They're afraid to even come out of their houses now! I tried my best to support the ranch, but it's not enough! The money we make each day is barely enough to keep food on the table! And soon…! Link, me and Dad… are about to go poor!" She throws herself onto him, embracing tightly, and sobbing to each hurtful second. Her eyes pour tears of dismay and despair down her cheeks, ending in small, warm pools on Link's shoulder. "Link, I'm… I'm scared… What am I… What am I going to do…? What's… What's going to happen… to me and Dad…?"

"Hey…" Link slowly takes her in, holding her with his arms, comforting her with smooth strokes, "it's okay… It's okay, Malon…"

"I… I need… I need…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you… I'll get you back on your feet…"

"… You… You… You will?" She leans back to see his countenance.

"Of course I will," he assures. "You're a friend. You can count on me when you're in need."

A pause ensues for Malon as she stares meaningfully into Link's eyes, relief and hope in hers gleaming brightly from tears. "Link… Link, I… I… I can't thank you enough… I mean… I mean, nobody… nobody's ever done… what you're doing… for me…" Another pause follows, this time in its own time flowing in her mind. Within the prolonged moment, her heart feels warm, gently melting into a sweet liquid that is just as good as Lon Lon Milk. At the same time, the spirit it left behind solidifies and throbs with similar pleasantness, spreading throughout her body the red, hot blood with the same inducement. Malon couldn't figure out what she's experiencing right now, but she highly doubts nobody would like it. But, she finds it incredible that hearing Link's assurance could invoke such feelings. However, it's more credible that the invoking could be caused by Malon holding Link so close to her.

"Well… I'm going to start right now," Link said, drawing Malon to physical attention and away from her emotional delight. Letting the farm girl go, he unsheathes the blazing Picori Blade from the scabbard he hung on his back. "Vaati started this, and I'm going to clean it up. I'm going to save Zelda, and then take care of all those monsters out there." He gazes profoundly at the sword through the blinding light. "And only with this sacred weapon can I do it… All I got to do is to charge it up with the last element, and then I can do it… for everybody… For you, Zelda, me, and everybody…"

Malon again feels the touch of care knowing that the young hero is risking much to bring the downfall of misery that plagues the lives of everybody. She admires it, the humility that seems intrinsic to Link. But she can't help but feel aware that he's putting himself in more danger than they both realized. "I appreciate it, Link. I'm… glad for all you've done… but… I…"

"… You… what?" Link asks as he lets the sword rest in the sheath again.

She can't express it in words, so, without the consent of her consciousness, her hands precipitately take up Link's. "Please… be… be careful, okay? Come back… Just come back safely."

"… Um, I… I… I'm going to be fine, Malon. It's just… nothing I can't handle, that's all."

"I know, but… I feel… something bad is going to happen… and… you're… going to be in the middle of it… Link, I… I don't want you to go… I… I…" She allows herself a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you… but, I know you have to do this… so… come back… for me, okay?"

"I… Malon… I… I…" Notably, Link, for the first time in a while, hasn't had anything to say. What words his friend has given him is enough to make himself worry, despite earlier confidence. But he mostly wades in quietude because of the feelings he received from Malon's words. He only felt them once, and that was recently by Zelda before she was cursed into stone. However, where his heart was a little still with the princess, it's now beating a tad bit harder with the farm girl. "I'll… I'll be okay… I'll come back… safely…"

A few moments pass where there is nothing but intense, emotional gazing between the two's eyes. One knows the other is deeply felt for them. Not too far, but it would be. Or maybe it wouldn't. Far as it is, Malon right now is not stifled by the thought of showing how she feels before Link heads off to peril. But she could not find the values in the expression of words. Then, out of the blue, a cogitation of a forbidden sort has freed itself and urges her to listen. She could express her developing feelings for her friend, and only something this ardent may help her. Steadily, Malon leans towards Link, more intimately than usual. Her eyes close as the last sight she sets on is the lips of her friend…

"Link!" Ezlo violently but forcefully interrupts the near osculation, horribly startling the fawning farm girl and the fazed boy in green. "I'm pretty sure standing around all day isn't going to save Zelda any faster! Get moving, boy!" The hat pities the cease of this touching moment and, even under torture at the infamous cleaners, Ezlo would not even try to desist what could be Malon and Link's big push, but an important life is at stake, rendering him no choice.

It takes several seconds before Link could reply, "Huh? Oh, uh… yeah… Yeah, yeah. Got to save Zelda, right."

"I'm so sorry," Malon said, reverted back to a non-fervid state. "I… I kept you here too long. You have to save the princess, I forgot."

"Yeah, save the princess…"

Silence withholds them a little longer until Ezlo bawls out again, "Well, get a move on, boy!"

"Right!" Link acknowledges, then heads for the northern stairs before being held back by his arm. He turns around to find Malon hanging onto him.

"Promise me… that you'll… come back… Come back… for me, okay?"

He discloses a smile that could only be express with, "I promise."


	9. Wait Even After Last

**_A/N: I never realized this in the game until now, but… Nayru is kinda hot and Din is pretty smexy. Excuse me if sprites are better looking than they were 14 years ago._**

_**Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**_

**Just Lon Lon Milk**

**Chapter 9- Wait Even After Last**

"What the- Look! Over there!"

"The castle…! It's… Darkness is spreading over it!"

"The king! The princess! They're inside!"

"No… Link!" Malon, staring at the castle on the far end, dreadfully gasps at her realization. It was only several minutes after her friend's departure do the grand stone walls of Hyrule Castle begin to veil itself in the cold, gloomy color. It sounds impossible, but the peaceful edifice that was known to be impregnable has fallen under the depths of darkness, none other than the work of Vaati, people assume. Malon couldn't begin to think about what could be going on inside the fortress, much less what's happening to the hero in green. "Please be careful… Don't… Don't…" She struggles not to say it, but to her it feels possibly inevitable. Almost brought to panicking at the notion, she consoles herself with a lapse of smooth breaths. It can't do well to have terror overwhelm her, so she stands next to Epona. Fingering through the filly's snowy mare almost worryingly, she whispers, almost stuttering, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna wait. I'm gonna wait for him, Epona… I know he's coming back… I know he is… and… and I'm going to stay here… and wait for him. He's gonna come back… come back for… for me…"

The horse, straining under the pressure of the milk wagon, snorts briskly, where she conveys a frustrated voice. (Malon, I know how much you like that boy, BUT I REEEALLY THINK WE SHOULD GET HOME BEFORE THINGS GET WORSE.)

--

"Sir!" a sentry from his entrance post addresses his eminence nearby in a watch house. "We have a problem! The nearby monsters seem aggressive all of a sudden!"

"What!" The magnate hurries out, agitated from the report and his awakening. "How aggressive, Delurc?"

"I think you better have a look, sir!"

The field marshal bustles through an entrance inside the town's walls and runs up the dusty stairs. He reaches an outlet, goes through it, then pulls out a scope to scan the fields. Moblins, Keatons, and the likes have taken a turn to become excited for an unknown reason. The marshal keeps inspecting them, then his mouth drops when he heeds at what the monsters are turning their attention to.

"By the Picori…" The scope falls loosely from his hands, echoing a deaf sound in his ears, "they're heading straight for us."

"Marshal!" The watch appears through the opening behind him. "What do we do!"

"… Sound the alarm, notify the public for evacuation and shelter," he commands. "Alert the king quickly!"

"But, sir! The king is inside the castle, and darkness is controlling the area! We can't reach him!"

"What!" He turns his sight at the castle in the clutches of evil. "When did this happen!"

"About a minute ago, sir! We believe Vaati is inside!"

The field marshal pauses to melt and sharpen a new line of execution. "Then I'll have to take command. Immediately call every available unit to arms around the town's perimeter and send two of the reinforcement's division into the midland."

"Is that a good choice, sir? Sending our battalion away to leave the castle defenseless?"

"The castle is beyond help now. Our duty lies in the defense of the town… Now, you, be off!"

The sentry acknowledges with a salute, then rushes off fulfilling his orders. The marshal veers his attention back to the outside invaders, eyeing them as they rally and aim their weapons at Hyrule Town.

"Dear Hyrule that the Picori will aid us against this upcoming catastrophe like they did so long ago…"

--

"Citizens of Hyrule!" an envoy by the marshal hails the addled population. "It has now become too dangerous to stay outside! Monsters may attack soon and should such a battle arise, we by the order of the high ranks of the military insist that you evacuate, or stay inside for safety until the situation is averted!"

About some moments later, most of the denizens of the urban area have taken a path in either choice. Malon was surprised to see how quickly the streets emptied themselves of life in a short amount of time. By the time the duration of twenty minutes has passed, the only people risky enough to stay outdoors are two operating mat stalls, the town's eccentric postman, and a known friend of her family, Anju.

_I'm not gonna go… I'm going to stay here and wait… Stay here and wait for Link…_

"Miss!" a soldier, tasked with defending the interior area, calls upon Malon. "You can't stay out here! Go home!"

"But… I…!"

"Go, now! Monsters are going to strike anytime soon!"

Hope begins to be sapped away from her heart, but a fire still burns inside, determined to stay lit. "I… I'm sorry, mister, but… I… I can't."

"Miss! I advise of you, please take shelter!"

"I apologize, mister, but… I… I'm waiting… for somebody. A friend…"

"Waiting?"

"Yes. Mister… he… he promised… me… that he'll… come back. Come back… for me."

The man's countenance changes into apprehended dismay, provoking a loss of words. He crouches down to where his eyes are leveled with the redhead's. "Miss… I don't think… that your friend… is going to come back for you."

"What?" Malon's voice bursts in a hurt note to his response. "No, he's coming back! He's gonna come back! Come back for me! He promised me!"

"Miss, you have to understand. When situations like this arise, people… tend to care… only for themselves."

"No, you're wrong! My friend isn't like that! He cares for other people! He puts himself in danger for them! Just like you!" she cries, her eyes starting to blur her vision with unshed tears of indignation.

The soldier sighs with a groan, aware that he's one of the people who risk his life to protect others in danger. "Who is your friend, miss?"

It takes a while for Malon to respond, as she closes her eyes to whisk away the wetness in her eyelids. "Link."

The man pings at a memory that Link is the great Smith's grandson, and knowing a bit about him and his current quest, he becomes hesitant. Faced with decisions he does not want, he sighs again. "Link, huh? And you?"

"M-Malon."

He glances at the wagon next to her. "And you sell Lon Lon Milk?"

"Yes, mister."

He cogitates again, then said, "Well, Malon… if Link is that important to you, then I won't stop you. I know because he's a good boy, and he wouldn't break a promise. Look, um…" He stands up and casts a view around for a while, "if you want, I'll protect you while you wait for him, miss."

She's at a loss of breath for a moment, then her face assuages. "…You will?"

"It's the best I can do for you. And besides, I think it's… better off if you should wait here… and let your friend keep his promise."

"I…" Her heart shines again, welcoming back her hope with warm arms. "Thanks, mister."

"Call me Riley, okay?"

"Oh! Then thank you, Mister Riley!"

"Just Riley, Malon."

--

"King Daltus!" Minster Potho exclaims as he waddles through the gate of the prison. "Vaati turned him into stone, too!"

The inside of the castle is wicked, to say the least. What complexion the outside exhibits is practically the same on the inside, too. The walls are continuously blackened by the shifting darkness. And maybe Link hasn't noticed it earlier, but the interior seems to have enlarged by a giant dilation. "Stand back, I got this." He unsheathes the sword from the scabbard around his back, a sword only paralleled by a few forgotten blades of deplored legends. What was the Picori Blade earlier is now a holiness infused with the four principal elements of Hyrule, combined with the magical nature of the Minish. A sword so mighty that it has the sole ability to split the wielder into four equals, each as strong as the other. This can be none other than the mythical Four Sword itself.

But for now, Link is only asking of the blade to tap into another magic of its own, the power to free people of curses, strong as they may be. He clenches the haft of the weapon, then lets his eyes close in deep focus. The inner power within he asks to seep into the Four Sword. In an instant, Link's blood boils as the sword absorbs his pent might. A sparkle soon brims the blade, adding in to the radiance that dazzles through the dark room. Link releases his vision to the open, and the sword follows as it spins around with his left arm, relinquishing its power and Link's. A wave of light flies forward away from them and towards the cold stone statue that is the king of Hyrule. At first strike, the sculpture shudders as if a shatter is about to occur, then the brown color begins receding to the original hues of the dignitary. The breathing returns, along with the dull-felt movements of himself. "Link? What… Oh, you freed me!"

"Your Majesty." Link bows, along with the vassals and the minister.

"Now, now, this is no time to address royalties at such a dire situation."

"Of course!" He stands up, sliding his sword to rest.

"I know you must have heard by now, Link. Go at once and save my daughter! I fear I and everybody here cannot come to assist you, even the guards. It may be an impediment to you."

"That's okay!" Link replies, taking off. "Just stay there, your Majesty, and I'll save Zelda!"

"Your Majesty!" Potho addresses him after Link turns the corner and disappears. "Are you sure you should let Link go by himself?"

"I have faith in him. His grandfather was a match to myself, and that is no less a great honor. Have in mind that Link traveled throughout Hyrule and collected the four elements from the four great, holy grounds. He is the only one… who can stop Vaati."

"I hope you are right, my liege."

--

"Hyah!" Link takes a swipe at the Black Knight, feeling it weaken under the Four Sword. The evil in the panoply flinches then dissipates at the blade's command. The coal-colored armor creaks as it slides awkwardly from the lack of support, then the whole suit of iron collapses onto the floor, dust puffing through the vents from being unsettled. Quietly, Link relieves himself with a sigh.

"Well, we sure finished that one easily, eh, Link?" Ezlo chimes in.

"'We'?"

The hat ignores Link's sly comment. "Anyway… get the Master Key, and let's get to Vaati!"

"Hmm."

After four Links and a team push of a giant block, the Master Key is successfully obtained. Going back to the anteroom with the large, locked door, the two pass ahead with the instrument. Inside the medial section of the castle, they deduce themselves to be in the main hallway to the rooftop. Link takes a step forward, startled that the door behind him falls shut and by a loud, clear voice that rings through the air, a voice he isn't too happy to hear.

"Ha ha ha!" Vaati's tone derides throughout the atmosphere, even outside the building. "You ARE persistent, aren't you?"

"As much as I want to be…" Link mutters to himself.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh…" the sorcerer continues. "So, you've come to stop my little ceremony. Well, you're too late. A mere three more chimes of the bell will bring the ceremony to its end!"

"What!"

"And with the third toll of the bell, I will become like a god! And your precious Princess Zelda will be nothing more than cold, dead stone."

"No!"

"Link!" Ezlo yells. "There's no time! Quickly, to the roof!"

"On it!" Link charges onward, but it lasts only a second when ahead he spots a monster with a spinning armament of round iron. "Shoot, a Ball & Chain Soldier…"

"Where do ya think you're going?" the infantryman taunts. "Why don't ya relax… while I ground you to smithereens!" He propels forth the spiked ball at the obvious target. Link's reflexes bring up his tiny shield, taking the creaking brunt of the blow despite its diminutive size. He stumbles back, his boots gripping the friction of the floor after a short tangle. Link could feel the nails of the weapon already denting his tenuous aegis, poking at his lower right arm painfully. He grumbles at the present condition, and at his crippled protection.

_Great, this is the third shield that broke. I couldn't even save the one Zelda gave me…

* * *

_

_**A/N: For those of you uninformed, I'm sorry that it takes long to update. It's just that I'm working on another fanfic and it's very long and it extends into two sequels. I really enjoy writing this story, I really do! I just… have a longer series to pay attention to.**_

_**To Seronyx: The story will extend beyond the end, count on that. I have it planned out, just need to fill in mind gaps. Gosh, I wanna reach the end, because I like how the ending goes!**_


End file.
